Negashade
Negashade (czyt. Negaszejd) 'to śluzak typu Medium. Kolor skóry Negashade'a to odcienie niebieskiego (niebieski, granatowy). Ma charakterystyczne, świecące jasno niebieskie kropki na czole. Śluzak ten zadebiutował w odcinku "Niepokonana Mistrzyni" jako śluzak Shanai. Występowanie Negashade'y żyją w lasach pełnych drzew bambusowych. Jednym z miejsc ich występowania może być Grota Do-Yang. Wygląd W protoformie śluzak ma ciemnogranatowe ciało. Brzuch jest jasnogranatowy. Na czole znajdują się jasnogranatowe znamiona w postaci kropek. Po transformacji przypomina byka. Ma ciemnogranatowe ciało, prócz ogona i boków koloru szaro-granatowego, oraz jasnogranatowego brzucha. Dłonie od wewnętrznej części są jasnogranatowe. Na plecach oraz rękach znajdują się znamiona w postaci kropek. Śluzak ma bardzo długie, wychodzące ponad głowę i zadarte do tyłu brwi koloru niebieskiego. Umiejętności *W protoformie potrafi przenikać i skradać się bardzo dobrze, także praktycznie nikt nie jest w stanie go zauważyć, niczym ninja. *'Sillwoet -''' znika w cieniu i materializuje się dalej w cieniu, by zaatakować z tego innego miejsca. *'Shadowblak -' tworzy kłęby ciemności wokół wroga, które są w stanie poruszać się za celem i dezorientują go tak, że nie może on celować. *'Shadowkan -' tworzy pociski o kształtach gwiazdy. *'Shadowshiv -' znika w cieniu, pojawia się w cieniu, sieka przeciwnika i znika ponownie, powtarzając atak wielokrotnie. *Łączy się z Soniciem w Fuzyjny Strzał. Historia *Pierwszy raz pojawia się w "Niepokonana Mistrzyni", gdzie zostaje wystrzelony przez Shanai czterokrotnie: najpierw w barze, potem przeciwko Trojaczkom Mocy, przeciwko ghulom Blakka, oraz wreszcie w fuzyjnym strzale z Soniciem przeciwko Unikowi w kamuflażu Blakka. *W "Podziemie" pojawia się jako strażnik Mroku, spadając z kolumny i tracąc moc. *W "Powrót do korzeni" pojawia sie w retrospekcji Blakka, na prawym barku Shanai. Nie został użyty w walce. Występy *"Niepokonana Mistrzyni" (debiut) *"Podziemie" *"Powrót do korzeni" (retrospekcja) Ciekawostki *Przez błąd te śluzaki zostały pokazane (przez około sekundę zacienione) w odcinku Śmierciogłębia (odcinek) *Po transformacji przypomina klan cieni. *Nazwa tego śluzaka pochodzi od słowa shade oznaczającego cień.i jego wygląda jak Ying&Yang - Sonic to Ying, a Negashade to Yang. *Po transformacji zostawia za sobą granatowy dym, który zasłania mu cały tułów oraz ogon. *Wraz z Sonic'em odszedł z Shanai. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Necroshade. *Komora dla Negashade'a Shanai znajduje się w czarnej części fuzyjnego blastera, co nawiązuje do fuzyjnego strzału Sonica i Negashade'a o wyglądzie YingYang. *Inną nazwą Negashade'a jest Inkdevil. *Prawdopodobnie śluzak Negashade Shanai nazywał się '''Yang. *Jest jedynym śluzakiem typu Mrok, lecz nie jest ghulem. *W "Podziemie'' ''okazało się, że jest śluzakiem typu mrok, według oficjalnych źródeł jest typu medium. *Pomimo swojego typu Negashade nie jest spotykany tak rzadko jak inne niektóre odmiany śluzaków. *Jeden z tych śluzaków pilnował bramy. *Po transformacji posiada długie niebieskie brwi, które przypominają rogi. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *Jest jedynym ze śluzaków "własnego gatunku", gdyż jest jedynym mroku (nie licząc Ghuli) jak np. Zamrażacz - jedyny lodu. *Zghulowana wersja tego śluzaka - Necroshade, występuje tylko w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę" *Po transformacji ma długi ogon przypominający cień, taki jak Hipnotyzer. Widać go jednak tylko w "Battle of Slugterra" oraz "Slug it Out", lecz w serialu zakrywa go granatowy dym. *Jego cień bardziej przypomina atrament, niż cień. *Zarówno Negashade, jak i Sonic, mają w protoformie na czołach znamiona. *Według oficjalnej strony jest typu medium, choć w serialu zostało pokazane, że ma typ mrok, prawdopodobnie kiedyś wyemitują ten sam odcinek, ale z poprawionym symbolem Negashade'a. InkdevilHopRock.JPG|Negashade i Skałowiec Fusion son inkdev.jpg|Strzał łączony sonica i nagashade Shinai slug.png|Negashade i Sonic Bez tytułud.png|Sonic i Negashade przed transformacją Shanai i Inkdevil - mroczna strona.JPG|Negashade z właścicielką Sonik i Inkdevil - pokłon.JPG|Negashade i Sonic się pokłaniają Shanai celuje Sonikiem i Inkdevilem.JPG|Negashade w blasterze indevil i tormato.png|Negashade strażnik Mroku Strażnik mroku.JPG|Leżący Nagashade YingYang.png|Negashade i Sonic łączą się InkWhite.png|Nagashade i Sonic w fuzyjnym blasterze NegaSon.png Negashade.png|Nagashade w ''Battle for Slugterra Shanai pulseshot.jpg|Negashade i Sonic zabierają Shanai Atrament Inkdevila.JPG|Atak Negasade'a Sonic i Nagashade.JPG Transformujący Sonic i Nagashade.JPG|Transformujący Nagashade i Sonic Nagashade i Sonic spoglądają.JPG|negashade sonic na blasterze Nagashade i Sonic.JPG Inky25.jpg|Nagashade Sonic i Negashade łączą się.JPG|Sonic i Nagashade przed połączeniem się do fuzyjnego strzału Ink son.jpeg|Sonic i Nagashade Nagashade w Slug it out.JPG|Nagashade w Slug it out Transformujący Nagashade i Skałowiec.JPG|hop rock i negashde przed transformacją Zasmuceni Nagashade i Sonic.JPG Pinglarz strzela Negashade.JPG|Negashade wystrzelony przez Pinglarza Inny negashade pinglarza.JPG|Negashade w "Slug it Out" Nagashade od boku.JPG Shanai ze śluzakami.JPG lojkdiubhsesfgwg.jpg Negashade.jpg|Budowa Negashade'a 2013-05-24 14.30.51.jpg 2013-05-24 14.30.37.jpg 2013-05-24 14.30.15.jpg 2013-05-24 14.28.39.jpg 1798576 827585847257575 1438678327 n.jpg Fuzja śluzaków Shanai.PNG Łapa Negashade`a.PNG Yang i Bum Hop.PNG Dym Negashade`a.PNG|Dym Yang`a Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Shanai Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy Kategoria:Frost Kategoria:Pinglarz Kategoria:Billy